Episode 7
| image = Ep7.jpg | book = 1 | number = 7 | week = 2 | airdate = | writer = Ma. Regina Amigo | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo Jojo A. Saguin | rating = 27.4 | rank = 3 | previous = | next = }} aired on Tuesday, July 16, 2013. It is the seventh episode of Book 1 and seventh produced episode. Synopsis Marietta’s inexplicable bliss over seeing Francis confuses everyone especially Francis and Bernardo. Sarah and Leonel, who follow Marietta to the party, try to befriend the seemingly uninterested Francis. Meanwhile, a short but heated confrontation with Adelina brings back Elvira’s sweet childhood memories with Bernardo until Adelina came into their lives. Episode Overview Marietta has seen Francis at the party and approached him. She cannot stop fawning over him and the boy grows very uncomfortable. She cries and asks him how he’s feeling regarding his heart condition and Francis answers her questions despite his visible confusion. At the Beltran residence, Bernardo and Elvira are leaving to make some deliveries, leaving Sarah and Leonel behind. Leonel can see that Sarah is upset that she couldn’t go to the party, and he says it’s for the best so that she won’t get recognized by their son (seeing as he caught her trespassing). Sarah wants to see the house again, though. So Leonel ends up giving in and drags her to the party. Francis pulls away from Marietta’s embrace and is concerned that she’s crying. Carissa and Edmund arrive and they are all properly introduced. Adelina has also arrived behind Francis, suspicious of why Marietta is so emotional. When Carissa asks Marietta why she’s crying, Edmund thinks that Francis has done something to offend her. Marietta assures them that she’s just happy to see he’s okay. Adelina says she doesn’t even know him, and Marietta reminds her that she was there when he was born and was the one who brought him to the hospital. Their kids were also born at the same time, so she can’t help but feels overwhelmed at seeing him again. Carissa asks where her kids are and Marietta says they couldn’t come because they have a lot of assignments to do. Francis excuses himself and Marietta is reluctant to see him go. Leonel and Sarah have snuck into the mansion grounds and climb a tree to get a better view of the party. Francis catches them and yells, getting their attention. Sarah falls out of the tree and into some mud. Francis approaches her and recognizes her as the girl who was in the house. He grabs her wrist and calls for Simeon, accusing her of stealing. Leonel climbs down to help, but Sarah punches Francis and Leonel tells him to confront him if he has a problem; not his sister. The adults heard the commotion and approach the three. Marietta immediately berates her children, apologizing to the de la Vega’s. She gets mad at Sarah and Leonel once again has to intervene. He takes the blame for them showing up. Carissa thinks they fought but Leonel says they were only telling Francis that they weren’t robbers. Francis tells his mother that Sarah was the one he saw in the house before, and Sarah admits it, but says she only did it because she wanted to see the house. Marietta again berates her, saying that she always humiliates her. Carissa is forgiving, however, and is just happy to meet Sarah and see her godson, Leonel, again. She tells Francis that he and Sarah were born at the same time, and Leonel remarks that it’s no wonder they’re both stubborn. Carissa invites the two into the party and brushes off Marietta’s concern that Sarah is covered in mud. She also tells Francis that she’s sure Sarah had no ill-intentions when she entered the house, to which Sarah attests to. Marietta insists that they go home because Sarah will just embarrass herself, but Carissa says she will let her borrow some clothes to change into. Bernardo and Elvira did not make their delivery, as everyone had closed up early, no doubt due to Adelina’s party. They’re driving passed the mansion and Elvira tells Bernardo to stop the car. She approaches the gates and tells him that she just wants to see if her grandson really is handsome. Bernardo catches what she says and she covers up, saying that she meant ''his ''grandson – since Carissa is his adopted daughter. She says all of San Felipe is invited anyway, so she goes in. Bernardo refuses and says he’ll wait outside. In the house, Sarah had changed clothes and Carissa asks why she chose something so old-fashioned, when there are plenty of nice dresses to choose from. Sarah says that the others look too expensive and she might just get it dirty. Carissa insists that she let her fix her up and brushes her hair. She proceeds to tell Sarah that when she was pregnant, she thought that she was having a girl, and used to daydream about fixing her hair and dressing her up. She says Marietta is so lucky and is sure that the two of them do all those mother-daughter things together. Sarah sadly lies and says ‘sometimes’. Carissa asks to let her indulge, then, because she’s never gotten the chance to bond like this. The two smile at each other, unaware that they are mother and daughter. Elvira is now inside the party and gets Marietta’s attention. Adelina sees her and says only her friends were invited. Elvira tells her not to worry; she won’t stay long because she doesn’t like the air of the house. Adelina informs them that she’s sold the house, so in a few days they’ll be leaving. Marietta is shocked to hear this. But in the mean time, according to Adelina, the house is still hers therefore she can kick out whoever she wants. She proceeds to put on a nice act and lets Elvira stay since she’s already there (but remarks that she should try some lechon; hopefully she’ll have a heart attack). Carissa and Sarah rejoin the party and Sarah gushes over the house. Carissa says it’s much too big for her, but the girl says she feels right at home whenever she’s there. Leonel, who’s been on the couch, eating, sees Sarah and makes fun of her clothes. He apologizes when Sarah says she borrowed them from Carissa, but Carissa brushes it off, laughing and admitting that she dressed way too conservatively before. She asks the two for a favour: to befriend Francis, because he doesn’t have any friends in San Felipe. Sarah agrees, and Carissa leaves them. Leonel mocks her, knowing that Sarah’s eager to get close to Francis anyway. Sarah denies it, but Leonel can see right through her and makes fun of her. He asks if she wants to leave but Sarah said she promised Carissa they’d talk to Francis already. To two approach Francis and proceed to have an awkward conversation. Sarah is shy so Leonel does all the talking. They talk about school and Leonel tells Francis how smart Sarah is, and if he has any questions about San Felipe, he should ask Sarah. Francis says he’s okay and the awkwardness doesn’t dissipate. Adelina sees Elvira sitting alone inside the mansion and approaches her. Elvira accuses her of just wanting to see Bernardo, but Adelina laughs and says she’s forgotten about him – she gave him to Elvira a long time ago. Elvira says she didn’t give him to her – he left her, because she’s the one he really loved. When Elvira mentions that she’s the one Bernardo really wants as his wife and that Adelina is jealous, Adelina laughs. Elvira then asks her why she hasn’t annulled their marriage; she thinks it’s because Adelina assumes there’s a chance Bernardo will come back to her. Adelina informs her that it’s because she’s punishing Elvira – yes, they have a family, they love each other and live together, but she keeps his last name so that everyone in San Felipe knows that Elvira is just Bernardo’s mistress, and that’s what she’ll be for the rest of her life. Elvira flashes back to when she was a child. She and Bernardo grew up together in an orphanage. It is revealed that Bernardo was supposed to be adopted, but he didn’t want to leave Elvira behind, so he chose to stay. Later, Elvira gets adopted by actual family members and is moving far away, but doesn’t want to leave Bernardo. He assures her that they’ll keep in touch and see each other once again. They make a promise that when he gets out of the orphanage, he’ll look for her. Elvira runs into Bernardo years later as an adult, and they’re happy to see each other. It turns out that Elvira’s uncle had died so she and her aunt moved and bought some land and work at the koprahan. She found out that a Bernardo Beltran lived in the same area and hoped that it was him. Bernardo was never adopted, so when he turned 18, he left the orphanage and looked for work. He became an apprentice for someone and he’s been working ever since. Elvira is happy that their paths have crossed again, but Bernardo asks why she never wrote him. Her aunt was strict, but she did write. She’s kept all the letters – 3 boxes worth – all these years and wants to show him. A woman approaches, looking for Bernardo. Bernardo introduces her as Adelina, his wife. She’s the daughter of the man who took Bernardo in. Turns out that Bernardo has told Adelina all about Elvira, and Adelina is pleased to finally meet her. Adelina hugs her, but Elvira is clearly jealous. Adelina says that from then on, she and Elvira are friends and she’ll show her all around the koprahan. Elvira wordlessly accepts. Back in the present, Elvira assures herself that even though Adelina still legally has his name, she’s the one that he really loves. She doesn’t need a document to be his wife. She was the first one that he fell in love with, and Adelina was the one that took him from her. Leonel and Sarah tell Carissa that they’ll be heading home now, but Carissa stops them, saying that it’s still early and they haven’t heard Francis play the piano yet. A lot of people are requesting for him to play, and his mom asks if it’s okay with him. He agrees and the Beltran siblings sit and prepare to watch. Outside, Adelina and Edmund are talking with some guests, who express how much they’ll miss Adelina. She says she’ll miss everyone in San Felipe, as well as the house. When asked why she sold the house, she informs them that the base of operations for her business is in Manila now, so she doesn’t have time to come to San Felipe much anymore. She doesn’t want the house to just rot away, so she decided to sell it. She declares herself a practical woman and says when you’re in business, you can’t afford to be sentimental. Edmund praises her on being a very good businesswoman and discusses how much their coconut company has flourished because of her. Adelina returns the sentiments and says she couldn’t have done it without Carissa and of course Edmund. Inside, Francis is playing a piece on the piano as everyone is seated around the room, watching and listening. Sarah is clearly enamoured by him and Leonel notices. Marietta and Elvira also look very proud and watch him in admiration, along with the rest of Francis’ family. Leonel snaps Sarah out of her daze and she pretends that she’s bored, covering it up with a yawn. But when she looks back at him, she can’t help the smile on her face. When Francis finishes, Marietta gives him a standing ovation, looking extremely proud. Everyone in the room is clapping, excluding Leonel, who sees the looks between his sister and Francis as she applauds for him. Carissa and Francis are walking the Beltran family to the gates as they head home for the night. Carissa is happy that Francis has friends in San Felipe and suggests that the three of them go out the next day and spend time together. Sarah doesn’t know what to say, and Carissa says that Francis is bored and just stays at home all the time. Marietta is excited at the prospect of spending more time with her son, so she invites him over to their house for tomorrow. Francis is hesitant but finally agrees. Elvira hurries them all along and Marietta excitedly tells Francis that she’s looking forward to his visit. She also praises his skills on the piano. Meanwhile, Leonel and Sarah look at each other curiously, not used to seeing their mother like this. At their house, Marietta tells Sarah and Leonel that they’ll have a talk tomorrow about them sneaking into the party. Bernardo says it’s a good thing Elvira didn’t start any conflict at the party and she’s offended. Marietta, though, is still going on about Francis and how good he is at the piano, at school, and how handsome he is. Bernardo calls her out on it, saying that she’s been talking about him ever since they left the mansion and got home. He asks why she can’t stop talking about him as the rest of the family looks on curiously, wondering the same thing. Cast Main Special Participation *Iza Calzado as Young Elvira *Joem Bascon as Young Bernardo *Dimples Romana as Young Adelina Category:Aired Category:Adelina Category:Bernardo Category:Francis Category:Elvira Category:Leonel Category:Sarah Category:Marietta Category:Edmund Category:Carissa